


hand in mine, into your icy blues

by tmbg



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Girls in Love, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmbg/pseuds/tmbg
Summary: With the wide, almost sloppy smile on the dark-haired girl’s face, it was like she was asking to be kissed silly.So JJ did.Emily’s lips were chapped, but never unpleasant. It was familiar and so awfully her, and if only JJ was a poet, because then she would never stop talking about it and all of the other things that were so unapologetically her girlfriend in ways that were practically indescribable.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	hand in mine, into your icy blues

**Author's Note:**

> my first cm thing i’m posting and it was written at 3am aha, hope it’s not too bad
> 
> title from demolition lovers by my chemical romance, listen here: https://youtu.be/GaLaMd_EAo4

Emily and JJ’s foreheads bumped together, as do their quickly emptying glasses.

JJ looked even more tempting than the half-empty bottle of red wine sitting on the kitchen counter.

The blonde-headed girl was incredibly giggly, but admittedly, so was Emily. 

Their faces were incredibly close, as if they were daring each other to make a move before the other. The smell of grapes was strong on both Emily and JJ’s breaths, both incredibly aware of each inhale and exhale of one another with their chests flush against each other.

Emily stumbled even farther forward reaching for a refill. The remaining red in her glass spilled onto both of their shirts. In any other circumstance, she might’ve bitched more thoroughly, but instead JJ just let out a soft yet criticizing, “Nice going.”

She snorted, backing up slightly and properly gripping the bottle. The wine sloshed into the clear glass. A way too generous amount that any sober person would advise her against, but the massive headache Emily would no doubt have in the morning was barely even an afterthought.

It was rather inelegant of her to simply be rendered nothing but a willing lover in her colleague and girlfriend’s arms, forgetting all consequences.

Nothing appealed to her more than becoming putty in JJ’s hands. She was never one for elegance, after all.

“We’re gonna run out much faster than I’d like if you keep pouring such big portions,” JJ pestered, pushing her own empty glass towards Emily.

She stuck her tongue out at her, scrunching her face. The glass of the bottle clinked against the rim of JJ’s glass as Emily singlehandedly and sloppily drained more of the wine.

“You can trust me with it. I’m a big girl.” Emily teased in response. She blindly placed the bottle back on the marble of the counter as she took a small sip.

JJ hummed, taking a few steps closer and returning to their original short distance of each other. “Mhm, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Prick,” She breathed, smushing herself impossibly closer. Her arm awkwardly stuck out to the side, gripping her wine glass. JJ’s eyes flickered over towards it.

“If you drop that I’m booting you out of here,” She threatened, returning her gaze to Emily. “I’m not made of money.”

It was an obviously empty threat, with not a hint of malice in her voice. 

“I love you too, Jayje,”

“I’m serious.”

“No, you’re not.”

It was silent for a beat, before they erupted into giggles. Really, it wasn’t that funny in the slightest, but JJ nearly folded in laughter, and somewhere along the way they had abandoned their drinks on the counter with the bottle. 

Their game of chicken ended with Emily near throwing herself into a still very uncomposed JJ, wrapping her arms loosely around her neck like some koala. 

With the wide, almost sloppy smile on the dark-haired girl’s face, it was like she was asking to be kissed silly.

So JJ did.

Emily’s lips were chapped, but never unpleasant. It was familiar and so awfully her, and if only JJ was a poet, because then she would never stop talking about it and all of the other things that were so unapologetically her girlfriend in ways that were practically indescribable.

They moved together with fervor, drinking up the small muffled noises they got out of each other even faster than they had drunk up what they had the bottle of wine. Emily’s arms had since unlatched from around her neck, moving down her body and fingertips consistently tracing shapes under the skin just above her hip bones, exposed by JJ’s slightly pushed up shirt.

Meanwhile, JJ’s fingers carded through dark brown hair, pushing it behind her ears and out of her pretty face. (Not that she could see it at the moment, eyes clenched closed and so focused on kissing the living daylights out of Emily.)

They broke apart with gasping breaths, staring at each other with unblinking lidded eyes.

“You’re gonna kill me, I swear,” Emily whispered, slumping her chin to rest on JJ’s shoulder. 

“‘Wouldn’t want that,” JJ managed, chest still heaving. Regardless, she lifted up Emily’s face in the palms of her hands and leaned in again, with a way different mood than before.

It wasn’t desperate, but soft and slow and a gentle and silent reminder from the both of them to each other that _I would give up everything to be with you forever and always_.

JJ let her hand naturally find Emily’s hand, lacing their fingers together in a tight hold.

Once again, they separated. Looking down at their linked hands and back up at JJ, Emily asked, “May I have this dance?” In an unidentifiable and horribly fake posh accent.

“You’re a nerd,” JJ retorted. She brought Emily’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently, maintaining eye contact the whole time, blue meeting brown through her eyelashes. “First of all, cliche. Second, do you even know how to dance?”

Emily scoffed. “Don’t doubt my abilities, Jareau.” 

She proceeded to nearly knock the two of them over with a single step. She pouted at the unimpressed look JJ shot her. “I’m horrendously drunk on both wine and a very sexy woman in front of me, stop expecting so much of me.” 

JJ’s eyebrows raised. “Does this very sexy woman have a name?”

“Mmm, not that I’m aware of. I’ll know when I shoot my shot, though.”

“You might be a bit out of her league, not gonna lie,”

“Don’t say such ugly lies, it contrasts weirdly with such a beautiful face.” 

She bit her lip. “So, are you ever going to dance with this woman, or…?”

Emily chuckled, shrugging. “Depends. Does she qualify stumbling together as dancing?”

“I think she might make an exception this once.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all night.” 

And true to her word, it was much more stumbling and mumbled apologies after stepping on feet than dancing. 

It was comfortable, the stumbling and resigned swaying with no rhythm at all, because it was _them_. The two of them. Together.

“This would be so much cooler if you had a record player playing classic music or something,” Emily murmured, swaying to the imaginary tune in her head.

JJ rolled her eyes fondly. “You really are one for cliches, huh?”

She wasn’t sure if it was the wine or just how goddamn much she was in love with Jennifer Jareau talking - likely the latter, but the wine definitely helped her strip herself bare enough to reveal such profound mushiness - but Emily smiled back at her with an equal fondness. “Only with you.”

“I’m glad,” JJ replied in a low voice, breath tantalizingly dancing over Emily’s face. 

“And, y’know what, maybe some candles all around here to set the mood would be nice t-“

JJ slammed her lips back onto hers, laughing through the collision of tongue and occasional gnash of teeth. “Can’t a girl express her wishes around here?” Emily gasped as she moved down from her lips to nip at her jawline, edging closer to her neck.

She threw her head back, baring her throat like it was an invitation. A very tempting one, at that.

“Not when you look so devourable, no.”

“Get on with it, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> girls. that’s all
> 
> kudos appreciated :)
> 
> blacklivesmatters.carrd.co


End file.
